HeartVision Song Contest 10
'HeartVision Song Contest 10, often referred to as HVSC 10, was the tenth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest was held in the winning country of the previous edition, Kosovo. thumb|left Winner after a big and exciting show was Lenny from Czech Republic with her the song "Hell.o", her reached 225 Points. At the 2nd Place was United Kingdom represent by Dua Lipa & Martin Garrix with their song "Scared To Be Lonely",they reached 197 Points and on 3rd Place was Belgium represent by Barbara Opsomer with her song "Je sors ce soir", she reached 185 Points. Location : Further information: Kosovo Kosovo (/ˈkɒsəvoʊ, ˈkoʊ-/; Albanian: Kosova kɔˈsɔva or Kosovë; Serbian Cyrillic: Косово kôsoʋo) is a partially recognised state and disputed territory in Southeastern Europe that declared independence from Serbia in February 2008 as the Republic of Kosovo (Albanian: Republika e Kosovës; Serbian: Република Косово / Republika Kosovo). Covering an area of 10,908 square kilometres (4,212 sq mi), Kosovo is a landlocked territory in the Balkan Peninsula, bordered by Albania to the southwest, the Republic of Macedonia to the southeast, Montenegro to the west and the uncontested territory of Serbia to the north and east. Due to its strategic position in the Balkan Peninsula, it serves as an important link in the connection between Central and Southern Europe, the Adriatic Sea and the Black Sea.needed Its capital and largest city is Pristina, while other major urban areas include Prizren, Peć and Ferizaj. While Serbia recognises administration of the territory by Kosovo's elected government,it continues to claim it as its own Autonomous Province of Kosovo and Metohija. Host City : Further information: Pristina thumb|220px Pristina1 (Albanian: Prishtina or Prishtinë, IPA: pɾiʃtinə (About this sound listen)) or Priština (Serbian Cyrillic: Приштина), is the capital and largest city of Kosovo.a It is the administrative center of the homonymous municipality and district. The city has a majority Albanian population, alongside other smaller communities. With a municipal population of around 200,000 inhabitants, Pristina is the second-largest Albanian-speaking city in the world (after Tirana in Albania). Geographically, it is located in the north-eastern part of Kosovo close to the Goljak mountains. The city is situated some 250 kilometres north-east of Tirana, 90 kilometres north of Skopje, 520 kilometres south of Belgrade and 300 kilometres east of Podgorica. Venue : Further information: City Stadium Pristina The Fadil Vokrri Stadium (Albanian: Stadiumi Fadil Vokrri), previously known as Pristina City Stadium (Albanian: Stadiumi i qytetit të Prishtinës) is a multi-purpose stadium in Pristina, Kosovo, which is used mostly for football matches and is the home ground of FC Prishtina. The stadium has a capacity of around 38,500 people or 13,500 seated. The stadium started the construction in 1951 and since 1953 it is in the service of the FC Prishtina. On 9 June 2018, The stadium was renamed from Pristina City Stadium to Fadil Vokrri Stadium, following the death of Fadil Vokrri on the same day, who was a football administrator, player and lastly president of Football Federation of Kosovo. The change was announced by the Shpend Ahmeti, the Mayor of Pristina. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the second Edition. Any city could apply to host the competition, on the 11th July 2016 one cities and three one were announced, they have interest to host the edition. On the 11th July 2016 it as announced that Pristina would be the Host city of the Second HeartVision Song Contest. Format The HBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely one final. Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries . Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Results Final Here are twenty-six participating countries. Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. External links *Grand Final *Grand Final Results *Scorewiz